Future of Udegoci
is a minor faction supported by the ''Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps ''(AEDC). About Future of Udegoci was initially a project of a respected diplomat, CMDR Dunnykin. He brought Future of Udegoci to over 20 systems with the occasional help of other diplomats, spreading the Alliance among Federation and Independent systems. The area controlled by Future of Udegoci is therefore also affectionately known as 'Dunnyland'. CMDR Dunnykin was not well, and months ago had set out into space and had not been heard of since. In his absence, and fearing the worst, diplomats took it upon themselves to further assist the democrats of Future of Udegoci in his honor by spreading freedom, self-determination and mutual aid beyond its borders by embracing further systems into the Alliance. On January 1, 3304, to the astonishment of rank and file diplomats of the AEDC, a battered and paintless Diamondback Explorer appeared at the docking station, no other than CMDR Dunnykin. Somewhat surprised by the reaction of the wide-eyed and open-mouthed diplomats that witnessed it, he explained "about 30K LY "south west" of Sag A* a neutron star cooked my comms, and since there was nobody there to talk to anyway, I didn't think it was reason enough to turn back for. How are all of you, and why are you looking at me like that?". Lavian brandy flowed freely that night. Future of Udegoci is a democracy, and thereby extends the Alliance principles down to the population it governs, including new systems. They are in this supported by the green extremists of the AEDC, who share their strong commitment to Alliance core principles. They do not use open play or diplomatic means to exchange dialog or munitions, which places their namesake into question. The area controlled by Future of Udegoci does not see a lot of traffic, though there are some exceptions. Akbakara, Andancan, Baudus, Carnsan, Juipedun, Kanus, Liu Huang, Saureinja and Udegoci attract outsiders for a variety of reasons - ranging from trade and shipyards, to military operations, to darker less-secure areas where the Alliance has not yet been able to pacify the system. More recently, Liu Huang saw an uptick in visits to its shipyard, as the Type-10 Defender is available at its high tech station, McDivitt Dock. As the first review of the ship have been mixed, it remains to be seen how long that increased traffic continues. The entirety of this factions activities are conducted in solo play, an odd choice for a faction with so many supporters. Systems * Udegoci * Akbakara * Andancan * Ansari * Baudus * Baxbalabia * Beta Catonis (present) * Carnsan * Chelmen * Cherets (present) * Chernobo * HIP 43886 * HIP 59879 * Indri (present) * Insubii * Juipedun * Kanus * Kulungan * Lahua * Liu Huang * Loga * MCC 105 (present) * Mo Dadabi * Saureinja * Savi (present) * Tones * Ye'kuapemas Structure Timeline 1st October 3302 * details 15th August 3303 * details 29th August 3303 * details 11th October 3303 * details Gallery Placeholder.pngadd images if you have any. References External links Category:Factions Category:Alliance Category:Democracy Category:Huge Category:AEDC protectorate members